Power Rangers Project T.U.R.B.O
Power Rangers Project T.U.R.B.O '''is the second season in the "Next Gen" sub-brand, Continuing the trend of previous Sentai's already adapted this time around being ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Synopsis 3 years after The Next Gen Rangers and the S.E.N.T.A.I rangers destroyed Mr Enter, a new threat, Ma-Ti comes into the mix with plans to take earth once and for all. With no other choice the secret agency T.U.R.B.O decides to reunite the Next Gen Rangers to become part of "Project T.U.R.B.O" as the '''T.U.R.B.O Power Rangers. Now (Along with a new member, James's wife Clarissa) The rangers are back in action to combat cagiest Ma-Ti Characters The Rangers Allies *Mister Turbo: The head of T.U.R.B.O. (Due to safety reasons the only thing you see ''is a ''shadow of a person's body) Despite his "Get to work quick" type of personality he secretly cares for the rangers and appreciates they're work *Alpha 8: A brand new Alpha then last seasons. He was given to James by Zordon's student Gosei as a gift (His well known catchphrase is "Wowie-wow-wow!" Instead of the usual "Ay-yi-yi!" from the previous Alpha's) *Lindsey: Tim's love interest and Clarissa's assistant. She knows who the rangers are and try's to help them whenever she can The Power Rangers S.E.N.T.A.I Villans *Ma-Ti *Kai Cyclone Drones Episodes (TBA more will be added soon) #Shift Into T.U.R.B.O part 1 #Shift Into T.U.R.B.O part 2 #Kai's Monster Zord Rally #Painting The World A Shade Of Evil #Mr T.urbo's Old Friend #Green Racer Rides Again] #John's Explosive Birthday #A Little Blue Lie #What an Egypt! #As Jelous As A Feather #How Alarming #Blue Senturion's Last Roundup part 1 #Blue Senturion's Last Roundup part 2 #Go Go Soccer Rangers #Tim's Unsuccesful Senturion Date #Shift Into S.E.N.T.A.I part 1 (Crossover with Power Rangers S.E.N.T.A.I ) #Shift Into S.E.N.T.A.I part 2 (Crossover with Power Rangers S.E.N.T.A.I ) #Carlissa's Not So Little Baby Problem part 1 #Carliss's Not So Little Baby Probem part 2 Movies/Special T.U.R.B.O Agents With Power (NBC TV Movie) (Takes place after Episode 19) Arsenal *T.U.R.B.O Morpher *Auto Blaster *T.U.R.B.O Wepons *T.U.R.B.O Navigators *T.U.R.B.O bade *Senturion Morpher *Senturion Blade Blaster *T.U.R.B.O Ram *Turbo Carts *Senturion Cycle Zords Turbozord Systemhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Zords_%28Turbo%29?action=edit&section=T-1 :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord, ● other zords *Turbo Megazord (Turbozords) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Lightning Turbozord ◆ **Mountain Blaster Turbozord ◆ **Desert Thunder Turbozord ◆ **Dune Star Turbozord ◆ **Wind Chaser Turbozord ◆ *Robo Racer ● Notes *Ironically this season,Like with the previous one has a spy theme (Mostly to explain the car theme change a bit better) *Unlike the last season his one as a bit of an inconsistent (The story driven episodes are a bit more serious while the filler episodes tend to dip into the campy style of Carrangers) *Speaking of unlike things,The Blue Senturion is now a ranger designation rather then just a robot (Possibley to get someone to fill the sixth ranger slot) *The Senturion Morpher is a repaint of The Shadow Ranger's morpher from S.P.D (With the lettering taped over)